Quinn's Mistress
by Annyjuli
Summary: Quinn is rich and Rachel is one of her servants. She always chooses Rachel to do the "intimate" tasks... Because she knows that the brunette girl is a little in love with her... RATED M. Faberry and little Brittana. WARNINGS: sex, masturbation, lesbians.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Quinn's mistress**

**By: Annyjuli**

**Summary: Quinn is rich and Rachel is one of her servants. She always chooses Rachel to do the "intimate" tasks... Because she knows that the brunette girl is a little in love with her... RATED M. Faberry and little Brittana, and Berritana. WARNING. Sex, threesomes, masturbation, language, femslash, lesbianism. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, mainly because I'm a perv, and if I owned Glee, it wouldn't be: A. a "straight kids" show and B. it wouldn't be in a normal TV channel.**

**(Ow, I almost forgot… Ryan Murphy owns the show… ¨_¨ )**

Quinn walked in and out of her room. One of her servants walked in.

"Sorry, miss. Fabray. Do you need anything?" she said.

"Bring Rachel. I need her, now." Quinn said roughly.

"Yes miss." Santana ran out of the room.

-00**¨_¨**00-

"You wanted to see me, miss. Fabray?" Rachel interfered in Quinn's bedroom. The brunette was wearing a tight black dress with a white apron. Also tight black stockings and high heels, just some uniform Quinn chose.

"Lock the door, Rachel." Quinn said as Rachel did what she was told. The blonde walked toward the brunette. The blonde's lips got closer and closer to Rachel's. The brunette could feel Quinn's breath speed. "You can't touch me, only _I_ can touch _you._ Got it?" Quinn said. The brunette nodded and Quinn finally put an end to the distance between them. The kiss started soft and light, but quickly turned into a battle of tongues for dominance. Quinn brushed Rachel's tongue and then bit the brunette's lower lip until it tasted like blood. She broke apart for 1 or 2 seconds and then placed her lips on Rachel's jaw line and neck. It took more than self-control for Rachel not to grab Quinn and take everything out of her. Quinn's hands roamed the brunette's body until they reached their destination. Quinn grabbed each breast in each of her hands and squeezed them roughly, circling every bit of covered flesh. Then, the blonde reached behind Rachel's back and untied her apron.

"Too much clothes" said Quinn. Rachel moaned at this. Quinn began to unzip Rachel's tight black dress to be stopped by two pieces of clothing in her way. A perfectly tight black laced strapless bra that only covered Rachel's nipples, (ONLY Rachel's nipples) and a black thong that was almost transparent. The blonde slid down Rachel's black stockings and heels, so the brunette was only in underwear. The blonde crouched and started placing kisses on Rachel's thighs. Rachel shivered as Quinn's tongue started tracing patterns in her inner thighs. Quinn stood up again and discarded the penultimate piece of cloth that was standing in her way. She took Rachel's strapless bra in her hands and threw it away as she also took out the thong. She gave two steps back and watched the brunette in all her glory. She then ran against her and grabbed her nipples and squeezed them. The brunette moaned. She placed her mouth in one of them and bit it hard and rough as the brunette threw her head back and groaned because she couldn't touch the girl who was making her feel this way. Quinn turned the brunette and threw her unto her bed. Rachel landed facing to the pillows, so her ass was in the air. Quinn spanked it few times and then licked the red marks as the brunette shivered at the touch. Quinn smirked and roughly opened Rachel's legs and placed them in her shoulders. She started licking Rachel's entrance but soon enough she parted the brunette's folds apart and inserted her tongue deep inside her. Rachel grabbed the pillow in her head and squeezed it so her hands had something to do. She couldn't scream, though. Quinn asked her not to the first time they did it. The brunette was lost in the emotions when she finally released a scream when Quinn bit her clit. Quinn suddenly stopped. She looked at the pretty brunette who was panting and about to cum. She smirked.

"Seems like somebody needs a punishment since _I _told her not to scream, slut." The blonde said. She teased Rachel in her entrance and inserted 2, then 3, then 4 fingers into the brunette. With her other hand, she massaged Rachel's anal hole and entered 3 fingers inside the brunette's ass. Rachel screamed again.

"Uh-hmm… seems like you don't understand, slut." Quinn said as Rachel saw the blonde's head disappear inside her. She waited for the attack, when she felt Quinn's tongue licking and sucking on her clit. She bit her lips hard. Since Quinn bruised them before, the blood didn't got late in coming out. Rachel was breathing heavily.

"Miss. Fa- fa- Fabray! I need to cum!"

"No, slut. You _can't _cum yet."

"But M- M- Miss. Fa- fa- Fabray. I really need to"

Rachel was answered with a thrust into her both pussy and hole. She whimpered. 4 fingers in her pussy, 3 in her hole, and a tongue sucking on her clit was too much for her. "Ca-can I-I cu-cum no-no-no-now?" the brunette stuttered.

Quinn sighed in Rachel's clit and finally said,

"You can cum now."

The words seemed too much. Rachel was already Cuming when Quinn said the word 'You'

Quinn released her fingers off of the brunette and watched her both hands full of the brunette's juices. She handed her fingers to Rachel who happily sucked on them. When her fingers were clean, Quinn glanced down at Rachel's thighs. They were dripping with Rachel's cum. She smirked and licked happily all of the cum left. Rachel shivered. Quinn stood up and fixed her hair and clothes. She only stood there watching Rachel in her bed, all completely naked, with her lips dripping with blood.

"Too hard, you bit your lips." Rachel just nodded at this and passed her finger through her lips and cleaned them with saliva. She was panting. The blonde grabbed Rachel's underwear and handed it to her. Just watching the brunette put her bra back on, made Quinn wet. Rachel was there, semi-naked, settling her nipples inside the fabric. She adjusted her bra and grabbed her transparent thong. She slipped it past her tanned legs and putted it in place. Quinn noticed that her pussy was still full of cum, and thought it must've been uncomfortable for the brunette… Wait a minute… she shouldn't be thinking like this from her servant. A slut sold for prostitution her father bought her in a black market for her birthday, since her parents knew she was a lesbian, they only wanted her to be happy. They also bought Brittany and Santana, but Quinn already tried it with them. They are more in love with each other than with her. Making love with them is not the same than making love with Rachel. Quinn knew that the brunette had a little crush on her. So, since Quinn tried making love with all three at the same time, she realized Rachel was her favorite from all.

Back to Rachel, she was putting her stockings back on. Her legs were so tanned and soft. Quinn loved them. She placed her heels in her feet and stood up. She grabbed her tight black dress and zipped it up. Then grabbed her apron and put it on. She adjusted her hair, so when she was with Britt and San, they wouldn't ask questions. She cleared her throat and turned around to see that Quinn wasn't there anymore. She just walked towards the door and turned around.

"Thank you, Miss Fabray."

-00**¨_¨**00-

she walked down the hallway and to the right and entered the room she shared with Brittany and Santana. She opened the door and gasped. Both Brittany and Santana were naked in Santana's individual bed, scissoring. Both the blonde and the Latina groaned and moaned as their clits brushed with each other. They didn't even cared on locking the door, neither on Rachel watching them.

"Hey, Rach! Want to join us?" the blonde girl said.

"Thanks, Britt, but I'm not in the mood."

"Did that 'princess' called you slut again?, and made you cum?, and licked you everywhere?, and slapped you in your ass almost 3 times?, and double-penetrated you?, and bit your clit till you bleed because you couldn't scream?, and…"

"Santana, please, shut up… and yes, she did all what you mentioned." Rachel said. "But I still love her."

"Oh, come on, Rach! I'll like to be double-penetrated, also! But it would be hotter if it was two different hands!" Brittany almost shouted.

"Well… if you insist…" Rachel said, slipping out of her clothes. She threw herself in the bed and grabbed Brittany's left breast as Santana grabbed the right. The both brunettes placed their mouths in each of Brittany's breasts. Santana teased Britt's pussy as Rachel teased Britt's ass hole, both stretching the blonde. They sucked on Brittany's nipples and at the same time, inserted 3 fingers each in each hole of Brittany's body as the blonde screamed. The three girls cumed at the same time. Each moaning and panting.

"I love you, San. I love you Rach." Britt said.

"We love you too, Britt" both brunettes said. Before any of the both could say anything, they got closer and closer until the were tongue-attacking each other's mouth. Both girls moaned. Santana grabbed Rachel's hands and placed them between her own legs. The Latina shivered at the touch, but Rachel didn't even noticed. Brittany placed herself at the back of the shorter brunette and kissed along Rachel's neck and back. Santana moaned into Rachel's mouth as the shorter girl entered her fingers in the Latina. Rachel massaged Santana's clit with her thumb, but stopped at the feeling of Brittany's hand sliding in and out of her ass hole. Brittany massaged her own breast and pinched her nipple. She groaned as both brunettes cumed, taking the blonde along with them. Each of them panted and breathed heavily. Rachel stood up and went to her bed. She didn't even cared if she was still naked. She threw herself in her pillows and looked away from Britt and San. She closed her eyes and thought of Quinn, stripping for her. She placed her own hand in on of her breasts, and imagined it was Quinn's hands instead of hers. She traced a lazy finger over her stomach and belly button and slid it even lower. She whimpered when her hand- Quinn's hand- reached its destination. She opened her folds slowly and teased herself she groaned when she finally entered 3 fingers inside her.

"Quinn… of fuck… right there… fuck, shit, don't stop, Quinn. Oh, baby right there, fuck, I love you so fucking much… oh Quinn, make me cum. Oh yeah! Fuck, baby. QUINN!" she said to herself, finally getting her release. She opened her eyes and looked at her hand, she closed them again and sucked her juices. She imagined the dialogue that would take place between the two:

"_Rach, that was amazing." the blonde will say._

"_I know!" she will reply. "Quinn?" she would ask._

"_What is it, love?" Quinn would say._

"_I love you" she would say._

"_I love you too, baby. I have always loved you, and I always will" Quinn would say, smiling. "Now, kiss me." she would say and she will put an end between the person above her. They would kiss passionately and Quinn would rest her hand on Rachel's neck and kiss her softly. Rachel would smile and break the kiss._

"_Sleep well, baby" Quinn would say. _

Rachel smiled and went to sleep.

**Hope you liked it! I'm posting the next chapter soon! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Denial

**Quinn's mistress**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Annyjuli**

**Summary: Quinn is rich and Rachel is one of her servants. She always chooses Rachel to do the "intimate" tasks... Because she knows that the brunette girl is a little in love with her... RATED M. Faberry and little Brittana, and Berritana. **

**WARNING. Sex, threesomes, masturbation, language, femslash, lesbianism. **

**Disclaimer: I no not own Glee because, if I did, Faberry would be the best pairing on TV, Brittany and Santana would already have had sex… live.**

**AN: so! All I wanted was to finish this today because its been almost 2 or 3 weeks since I didn't write another chapter… instead I focused my head in 'The bet' which you can see in my profile. I will also update 'Play Time Series' soon! I will also post another new story called 'Fire Trucks and Red Lights' I guess I will post it next Monday or so. So back to the story… **

…

When Rachel woke up, neither Santana nor Brittany were there, her hand was damp and wet, still between her folds. Her other hand was grabbing her left breast, but she didn't even hesitated and pinched it and moaned. The floor cracked near the door.

"SHIT!" she said to herself running through the room to find her clothing. She sighed when she didn't find her bra. "Well… one day won't be bad." she thought. So she slipped her dress without her white apron on. She heard the wood of the floor crack closer and closer. She looked at the door and saw two pair of legs she admired, two pair of legs she wanted. Then she looked at the face of the person in front of her. No one more than one Quinn Fabray. She was only dressed in a bathtub and slippers. Her hair was in a firm ponytail. The one a cheerleader would use, thought Rachel. In that same second, all she wanted was to rip that ponytail off and feel the blonde locks between her fingers. Instead she pushed away all of Brittany and Santana's clothing.

"Why are you wearing _that_?" Quinn hissed, pointing to Rachel's dress.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said, nervously. Quinn walked towards the brunette and ran her fingers along Rachel's legs. Then her lips went to Rachel's. They kissed passionately while Rachel was taking all of her willpower for not to touch Quinn, and also to focus all of her senses in the moment.

Quinn's eyes parted open a little to see the most beautiful person she has seen in the entire world, the brunette she fell in love with… though she was still in denial over it. Her hands grabbed brunette locks and pulled, keeping Rachel in place. Even though Rachel had no need to pull away. Rachel started feeling that common ache in her stomach, the one she felt every time she saw Quinn.. Quinn pulled away and pushed Rachel towards the individual bed. Her hands found their way to the back of Rachel's dress and into the zipper. Rachel arched her back and moaned as the blonde reached to pull the metal piece down her back. Rachel slipped off the garment and opened her eyes as she saw shock in Quinn's face.

"So… you're not wearing a bra or panties at all…" she said with her stunned look in her face. She traced her finger down the girl's nipples. Rachel shivered at the simple feeling. Her legs parted a little, revealing her glistening wet sex. Quinn looked down at it. She closed space between her lips and the girl's pussy and sucked. Her tongue ran up and down the girl's slit and found the bundle of nerves she was searching for. She pressed her tongue on it and felt the girl above her shiver. Her tongue reached for her folds and slightly opened them, just enough for Quinn to insert her tongue inside the brunette.

"Mmm…" Quinn moaned. "Ra…" she shut up. She knew it. Once she said Rachel's name, there was no turning back. She pushed her tongue harder into Rachel as the brunette groaned. She slightly whimpered.

"Cum for me, slut" Quinn said. Rachel let go. Her face was almost red and her lips were drawn with blood. Quinn drank all of what Rachel gave to her.

"Oh… Rachel…"

She opened her eyes. Her cheeks were a tone of reddish orange. She didn't even said nothing, instead turned away from Rachel and out of the room. She went to her own room and shot her head down to the pillows. She started crying.

There was no turning back, now.

…

**AN: What did you think? Sorry this chapter was so short but I was tired… I will update soon and also will post the next in 'Play Time Series' and 'Fire Trucks and Red Lights'**


	3. Chapter 3: Come True

**Quinn's mistress**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Annyjuli**

**Summary: Quinn is rich and Rachel is one of her servants. She always chooses Rachel to do the "intimate" tasks... Because she knows that the brunette girl is a little in love with her... RATED M. Faberry and little Brittana, and Berritana. **

**WARNING. Sex, threesomes, masturbation, language, femslash, lesbianism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee… blah blah… I 3 Faberry, you know?**

**AN: Guys! I'm all so sorry if you didn't like Girl Scout Time! : ( . I thought you would but I wish you like this new chapter! I'm okay if you don't but please review! I am very disappointed on myself… sorry guys! **

**AN2: Sorry to be so late with this. I thought that I would have time to upload it earlier. Sorry if you were so desperate to read it.**

**Back to the story…**

…

Quinn bursted out in tears… she couldn't deny it now, she was in love Rachel. Why was it so hard saying it out loud? She didn't understand but this time, her heart felt like drummer. She needed Rachel right now, but she couldn't allow her that luxury. Her hands trembled and her forehead was filled in sweat. She whimpered as her crying became lower and lower. Her hand massaged her stomach, imagining it was Rachel's hand reassuring her. She got even lower, now massaging her clit, calming herself as she groaned. Her eyes were still full of tears. Her hair was covering her face. She closed her eyes and imagined the shorter girl touching her… something she never got the chance to feel. Her eyes spit out another tear as she imagined what would be like to feel the brunette touching her, penetrating her.

"_Mmmph…" _she groaned as her eyes opened up in alarm, feeling a hand that wasn't hers. She gasped when she saw brown orbs looking at her hazel ones. Quinn took her hand out of her night gown and slightly smiled.

Rachel's eyes blinked. She hopped up Quinn's bed and grabbed porcelain cheeks between her hands. She looked down at Quinn's chest and sighed. She kissed Quinn softly, like never before. Rachel separated her lips from her lover's as the blonde closed her eyes, completely milking the moment. Rachel kissed Quinn again and this time the blonde kissed back. The blonde moaned into Rachel's mouth and slightly licked the brunette's lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Rachel gradually granted it, permitting the girl in front of her to play with her tongue. Quinn gasped into Rachel's mouth, because just when the blonde had opened enough space to enter her tongue into the brunette's mouth, Rachel quickly and rough. The blonde shot a throaty moan down Rachel's throat as the brunette moaned. Rachel moved away from Quinn's mouth just a little, earning a growl and a whimper from the blonde at the lost of connection. Quinn rapidly realized that her lover was still naked, and that she wasn't. This would be the first time Rachel would see her. To actually _feel _her. Rachel stood up and started massaging her own nipples. She got close to Quinn's ear and said:

" 'Rachel…' you whispered to me. You know? There's no turning back now… I know you want me to touch you, to penetrate you… _to full you…_" Rachel whispered seductively. Quinn shivered as her lover started kissing her neck and making her way to Quinn's shirt buttons. She slowly almost torturing herself, unbuttoned the shirt. 2 more buttons were left to see those enormous lesbian breasts that Rachel longed to see so much time before.

"I'm so gay for you, Quinn" Rachel said seductively as she kissed the blonde's breasts and sucked on them. Quinn was in heaven, she never got the chance to feel something like this. Quinn moaned and arched her back, she threw her head back and grabbed Rachel's hair and pushed the brunette so she wouldn't pull back. Rachel moaned. Quinn also did. Quinn removed her own skirt and Rachel's so Rachel was now only wearing panties. Quinn saw an eager Rachel trying to remove her bra, but as Quinn quickly remembered, this was the first time _anyone _would see her. She covered herself and sobbed. Rachel realized and quickly said. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"_But I want to…"_ Quinn sobbed again but stopped when she felt the brunette's arms cover her. "It's okay" Rachel said. "Just… believe me when I say…" Rachel stopped for a second. "Believe me when I say… that… that I love you. Just believe me." Rachel hold Quinn tightly. Quinn sighed and introduced herself to the new feeling.

"_I love you too, Rachel"_ she whispered. "I've been denying it to myself for so long… but at the same time wanted to tell you for so… so long.." Rachel smiled at this and removed Quinn's bra. She admired what was before her. She smirked as she kissed each of Quinn's breasts and whispered, "you are beautiful, Quinn. _beautiful"_ Quinn smiled as she and Rachel introduced each of them to a new world of feelings and made love into the night.

Finally, Rachel's dream came true.

"_Rach, that was amazing." the blonde said._

"_I know!" she replied. "Quinn?" she would ask._

"_What is it, love?" Quinn said._

"_I love you" she said._

"_I love you too, baby. I have always loved you, and I always will" Quinn said, smiling. "Now, kiss me." she said and she put an end between the person above her. They kissed passionately and Quinn rested her hand on Rachel's neck and kissed her softly. Rachel smiled and broke the kiss._

"_Sleep well, baby" Quinn said. _

…

FINALLY! I think I finished this, but if you want I would be willing to write a sequel, just for you, because I love you. just tell me in the reviews what you want it to be about.

_**PS: BARE WITH ME! MY COMPUTER EXPLODED AND ALL FACEBOOK GLEE AND QUINN'S MISTRESS NEW CHAPTERS GOT LOST. I'M TRYING TO REWRITE THEM SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. **_


End file.
